


A Knight Sells His Sword

by threewalls



Category: Vagrant Story
Genre: Community: ff_fortnightly, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-06
Updated: 2009-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-15 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/156207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Commander Neesa meets Callo Merlose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knight Sells His Sword

The sunlight blinds Neesa, but finally, the ground beneath is still.

Someone speaks her name. The silhouette is pale and well-figured, reaching out her hand.

But the light recedes: the woman's hair, her clothes are dark. Neesa steps into stance.

"Who are you?"

"Callo Merlose. Formerly VKP." The blond child behind her legs needs no introduction. He stares at Neesa. "No one expected us to survive."

The collapsed wine cellar entrance is a cairn. Neesa has no commander, and her lady is surely dead.

"The roads are rough," Neesa says, rock dust in her mouth. "You will need a guard."


End file.
